


Billet-Doux

by deilumdingus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Kinda, Love Letters, My First Work in This Fandom, SORRY YALL, ahhhhh, based on Mixtape, but that one was icky, harry potter and the inconsistent writing style, im not good at writing, the reddie one, we’re making a better one, why was there a lavender x snape tag wtf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29852028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deilumdingus/pseuds/deilumdingus
Summary: Lavender and Parvati have been best friends for as long as they could remember. Would their friendship be able to stick it out through the worst year ever?
Relationships: Lavender Brown & Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown/Parvati Patil
Kudos: 2





	1. a diary and a bracelet

“Awwh, Parvati, you shouldn’t have!” Parvati Patil watched her best friend flip through the empty pages of the brand-new leather-bound diary she’d given her for Christmas. Lavender had a lot of feelings, and no one to express them too other than Parvati. She figured this might lighten the load.

“It’s locked with voice-recognition. It will only open for who you want it to open for!”

“UGH you’re an angel!” Lavender shouted excitedly, then looking down at the brown-paper wrapped box in her hand, “I hope you still like my gift, even thought it’s not as cool as yours.”

“I am CERTAIN I shall LOVE IT.” Parvati hollered in her most kingly voice, and grabbed the package, tearing it open. “GASP! YOU GOT ME A BOX!” Parvati teased, and Lavender laughed. Parvati opened the box and peered inside. It was a beautiful golden bracelet, with a heart charm that read “Parvati” in fancy letters.

“Do you like it?” Lavender asked, uncertain, “I saw you eyeing one similar when we were walking through Hogsmead, and I was going to get you that one, but I could get your name engraved on this one so I figured it was cuter!”

“It’s GORGEOUS!” Parvati gasped, slipping it onto her wrist, it fit just right.

“Good. Because there was a no-returns policy on that thing so if you didn’t like it I was absolutely a goner.” Lavender joked, and they both laughed.

The rest of the Christmas, though not as magical as most years due to Dolores Umbridge’s new regime, was still enjoyable. The girls hid out in the library with Padma, Parvati’s twin sister who was sorted into Ravenclaw, and gossiped about the school. They had to hide in the library, because after 4-ish times of seeing them walk down halls together or hang out at lunch, Mr. Filch claimed the three were violating Educational Decree Number 24, and everyone knew Filch was Toad-Face’s little pet. 

“You know,” he had pondered aloud, “I recon I can get you all in some SERIOUS trouble! Enough to make Dolores let me use the chains in my office to tie you from the ceiling with!”

“Oh god, never mind, we don’t need to stick together,” Padma had hollered, “I’ll see you later, Parvy. Sorry, Lavender.”

But, nothing could stop the three friends from seeing each other, and therefore they sat on the floor of the library.

“You CAN NOT tell me Seamus and Dean aren’t a couple.” Parvati furiously whispered, trying not to gain any teachers attention.

“Maybe, but at the same time they seem like the MOST HETERO PEOPLE EVER.” Lavender argued, sprawled on the floor with her head in Parvati’s lap. She pet her friends hair affectionately.

“But that doesn’t mean they _are_ ,” Parvati protested, with a little giggle, “Gay doesn’t have a definite appearance, Lav.”

“I know, but don’t they just seem like the kind of person to call you the F-slur because you’re standing a little too close to someone of the same gender?”

“Lav, I think you’re thinking of Malfoy.” All three girls laughed. Padma was not much for talking, so she was standing and perusing the books on the shelf about dragons.

_Sometimes I can just kind of tell when people aren’t straight._ Parvati thought to herself, but didn’t say to Lavender. She might think Parvati was a lesbian or something, having such a good gaydar. Which, she most certainly wasn’t.

“You know, I hear that Ginny Weasley isn’t straight. Not sure, though. Supposedly she’s got something going on with that Lovegood girl in your house, Padma.”

“Oh, that’s cool,” Padma said, only half paying attention, “It’s kind of refreshing to not have to same copy-paste people all the time. And that Luna, boy oh boy, she really is her own thing.” All the girls laughed. None of them meant it in a demeaning way, of course, but sometimes it was just easier to laugh as others.

They all sat in silence for a while, one more tense than the other two. Parvati slowly pet Lavender’s head, contemplating on how best to go about asking her question. She decided to dance around the real issue.

“I know we always make jokes about who’s gay and whatnot, but like, what are y’all’s actual opinions on being gay and stuff?” Her stomach clenched at the question. 

“Huh?” Lavender opened her eyes, which Parvati had only just noticed had closed as she brushed through her friends hair, “Oh, uh, I mean, they don’t pose a bother to me, if that’s what you mean. I don’t mind them living and loving how and who they want, but I’m not. Does that make sense?”

“Oh yeah yeah absolutely. I’m much the same way.” Parvati sputtered quickly, eager to prove to them that she was, under no circumstances, a homosexual.

“Yeah, I mean, I don’t know how I feel about that sort of thing. Maybe I’m an ally, or I think maybe I might women. I’m not sure.” Padma mused with the kind of calm only her sister could while half-coming out to her two best friends.

“Oh, that’s cool!” Lavender chirped.

“Yeah! We love and support you no matter what!”

“Awh, thank you, guys! I love y’all too!” Padma said this all without looking up from her dragons book.

The three girls sat in a comfortable silence for a while. Lavender’s curly blonde hair still sprawled into Parvati’s lap. Comfortable, at least, until they heard a pair or sharp claws coming around the corner... 

“Madam Pince!” Parvati hissed, getting up and throwing Lavender to the floor, “Run!” And the three girls took off for their common rooms, Parvati in the front and Lavender wheezing behind. When they came to a screeching halt in front of the Fat Lady, both burst into laughter at the sight of each other’s sweaty, heavily breathing, pink-tinged faces. 

“Happy Christmas, Lavender Brown.” Parvati smiled, looking into her friends sparkling brown eyes.

“Happy Christmas, Parvati.”


	2. money well spent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parvati wastes her money on a bet

“Ready, Lavender?” Parvati yelled over all the noise in the crowded Room of Requirement as Dumbledore’s Army practiced shield spells.  
“Ready!” Lavender hollered back, her hair pulled up in to a high ponytail that fell to her shoulders and standing in the defensive position Harry had taught them a few weeks back.  
“Expelliarmus!” Parvati yelled, aiming at her friend.  
“Protego!” Lavender screamed, but slightly too late. Her wand came flying to Parvati’s feet. “Damn it!”  
“So close, Lav! You got it next time!”   
“Ugh, I might cry.”   
“Noooo don’t cryyy you’re too sexyyyy.” Parvati teased, gaining some weak giggles from her tired friend, who was bent over in frustration, hands on her knees. Parvati had gotten the spell hours ago, and the meeting was almost over. She could tell her friend was on the verge of giving up. “If you get the spell by the end of the day, I’ll buy you something, ANYTHING, from any snack store you want!”  
Lavender looked up at her, “Anything?”  
“Anything.”  
“Oh, Patil, you’re going to regret saying that!” Lavender stood up with newfound determination, “HIT ME!”  
Parvati laughed at how easy it was to motivate her, “Expelliar-“  
“PROTEGO!” Lavender deflected the spell easily with the thought if Sugar Quills and Chocolate Frogs in mind.  
“WOOO! GO, LAVENDER!” Parvati screamed. A chorus of congratulations came from the rest of the group. Lavender breathed heavily, trying to register what just happened, before screaming, “I DID IT I DID IT I DID IT!” Lavender and Parvati threw their arms around each other in celebration. Parvati’s heartbeat quickened a little. They pulled away.   
“Ugh,” Parvati complained in mock frustration, “I’m about to blow my wallet on candy, aren’t I?”   
“Yes, Ma’am!” Lavender sing-songed, doing a victory jig.  
“Screw you, Lavender Brown.”  
“You know you love me.”  
_Yea, that’s the problem._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BSJDHD I WROTE THIS IN CHURCH ON MOBILE SO SORRY IF ITS SHORT. (kind of ironic, seeing as,, you know, 𝑔𝑎𝑦)

**Author's Note:**

> hey!
> 
> so uhh hi, this is going to kind of be based off the richie tozier x eddie kaspbrak fanfic called mixtape except a lot less angsty and written a lot more immaturely
> 
> i’m like basically an infant gimme a break


End file.
